grojband story: Confession day larryxcarrie edition
by Frozen Princess Grojfan
Summary: read to find out


It was a beautiful day. As the sunshine came through the window and shinned into larry's eyes. larry yawned and woke up and took a deep breath in of the new morning

Larry then started making his way downstairs to his kitchen, making himself a bowl of cereal and orange juice.

Then suddenly He hears a knock on the door. his heart beats quicker as he see's it's the one and only cute carrie.

"Hey, Larry!" Carrie greeted as she started making her way into the house, sitting on his couch. "Hows your day so far~?" she asked

Larry started blushing when she had sat down next to him. he gazed into her eyes and noticed the beautiful sparkling in her eyes. carry then said '' larrry earth to larry''

After hearing Carrie's soothing voice, he immediately snapped out of his trance, blushing sheepishly. "S-Sorry, Carrie. I just kinda... daydreamed of something..."

carrie then said '' larr what were you day dreaming about''? carrie looked at larry and noticed he was blushing a bit and wonderd why.

"Umm, somebody I may have a little crush on..." Larry replied while giving her a wink, hoping she'd get what he was doing.

carrie didn't understand what he was to message her with his wink. so then she looked at larrys hopefull face and said '' you know larr if you tell me who she is maybe i can help''. she said as larrys hopefull expresshion went away.

Larry thought for a few second's, not sure if he should tell her he has a crush on her, or lie about it being somebody else. "Well, she is very oblivious... I don't think it'll do anything..." Larry replied, even though he wanted to tell her he loved her.

carrie being her oblivious self still didn't get the hints. carrie then said '' wow if i had a crush on someone and they were oblivious i would be pretty mad. who is she''? carrie asked curriously.

Larry smirked lightly, he had gotten an idea. "Hmmm, I'll tell you who I like if you tell me who you like~?" he teased, looking into her pretty blue eyes.

carrie then thought if he finds out my secret he will probley quite the band.

carrie then replied '' my crush is a secret and if you won't say her name can i try to guess?'' carrie said hitting playfully at larrys arm.

"I guess so, but I don't think you'll be able to guess it," Larry said while crossing his hands across his chest, smiling at Carrie as he waited for her to try and guess.

carrie then thought who it might be. she then thought of all the girls in peace ville that he may like: mina trina kim konnie laney she then said '' is it trina or mina''? carrie asked curriously hoping it wasn't them.

Larry held in a laugh as he shook his head 'no'. "they're older than me, so I wouldn't. Plus, they like nick Mallory," he said to her, giving her an adorable smile

carrie then felt a sense of relief as she then thought who could it be?

carrie then moved a inch closer to larry looked at him. and said '' we'll can you give me some hints? i have no clue and i'm sure it's not konnie or kim''.

"Well... She does hangout with me everyday," he hinted as he felt his heart beating like Konnie's drums. "And she's one of my best friends," he added, winking at her again

carrie then had a horror look on her face as she thought it may be that grojband girl laney. she then stared at larry in worry and said '' You don't mean laney penn from grojband?

as she knew when they and grojband fusied themselfs together larry and laney had became friends.

"Nah, I think of her as a friend." Larry said as he started moving a tiny bit closer to her. "Here's another hint: she can play an instrument that kinda looks like mine~" he hinted again

carrie then had zero clue who it was. carrie HAS BEING HER OBLIVIOUS SELF then said '' larry i got no clue and i'm trying my hardess. larr you know you can tell me. i can keep a secret!'' carrie then had a hopefull look on her face.

Larry let out a small sigh of frustration, surprised that she hadn't figured it out. "Last hint: She's sitting right beside me..." he said dully, hoping she wouldn't be oblivious to something like that

carrie looked around and noticed that it must be her as she was the only one there. she then thought it couldn't be her could it? she then just had a flashback about larry's hints and everytime she caught him staring at her and the blushs. FINALLY she knew who. carrie then had a shocked look on her face and froze.

Larry frowned a bit from the fact that she had froze, which kinda made him think that she didn't like him back. He scratched the back of his neck as he said, "I-I understand if you don't like me back..." Looking at Carrie with a shameful look for telling her

carrie then shaked out of her trans and a wide small growing on her face as she just found out that she was the crush of her crush larry.

carrie then grabbed his arm and said

"I love you," Carrie said as it made Larry's heart skip wildly. He pulled her into a hug as he wrapped his arms around her, feeling happy that he finally made his feelings obvious. Slowly leaning in to her lips

carrie then pulls larry back a bit before there lips meet making larry a bit worried. carrie then said '' i'm so sorry i never told you. it's just i thought you would tell me if you liked me as you seem to always say whats on your mind. so i burried my fealings as i thought you didn't like me. i'm so sorry i'm so oblivious'', she sighed.

"Don't worry about it, Carr." Larry shrugged off as he gave her a light smile to lighten her spirits up again before he started leaning in once again, sighing of happiness since he had finally made his dream a reality.

carrie then noticed larry leaning in and embraced it. they slowly pulled back after 5 secounds. then they looked up noticing two shocked faces. kim and konnie glaring at them. kim then said '' what are you two doing''.

Larry blushed as dark as his hair as he looked at Kim and Konnie with a shy smile. "W-We were just confessing our feelings..." Larry replied shyly, in a low tone, looking at Carrie then at the female twins

kim then said '' we'll if were all confessing i'll confess who i like.

konnie then smiles and said '' me too''

kim then said '' konnie in 3,2,1''

then kim said '' kin'' as konnie said at the same time '' kon''. as they said that carrie and larry had really shocked faces

Larry and Carrie smiled a bit, since they remembered how giddy they had acted while they were fused together, which had made him suspect they had crushes on them. "There's nothing wrong with that, I guess. Grojband isn't that bad," Carrie spoke while looking at her keyboardist and drummer

kim and konnie then smiled and kim then said '' we'll you and larry confessed and i've herd laney and corey have confessed too. but i'm scard to confess can you help''?

"We'll help. If Corey and Laney have confessed, that means that their two other members should have crushes on you two too." Larry said while standing up and took Carrie's hand and brought them out of his house as they made their way to the twins' house. "Who wants to go first?"

kin and kon stare as the new mans enter there house. laney and corey even more curious. corey then said '' the newmans what do we owe this DISplesure?'' everyone starring as konnie and kim make there ways towards kin and kon. kin and kon wonder why they are walking towards them.

Kin and Kon looked at each other as they saw their secret crushes approaching them, making their hearts skip a bit. "What are you girls doing here?" Kon asked them in a friendly voice, unlike Corey did.

kim and konnie then felt there hearts flash as they confessed there feelings. then they saw shocked faces on all the grojband members.

The two twins felt their cheeks light up brightly, and were shocked that they had the same feelings for them. "W-We feel the same," Kin spoke up as he and Kon rushed into their arms, not caring what their band members thought

Laney now dropped her bass instrument and walked up and said '' what is going on?'' corey then put a hand on laney's shoulder and said '' i think today is confess day''.

Laney blushed a bit as she felt Corey put his hand on her shoulder and turned her around.

Corey gave Laney a shy smile as he moved one hand to her cheek while he looked at her shyly

A blush came on Laney's face as she shyly confessed, "C-Core, I... love you"

Corey smiled, "I love you too, Lanes," he confessed as he brought Laney's lips to his for a short kiss.

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS COLLABORATION STORY BY**

**ME AND I'mAGrojbandian**


End file.
